Sorry Somehow
by xx Fatally Yours xx
Summary: Sixth year arrives and Dumbledore decides to change with the times. HPxDM SLASH!
1. Welcome Back

Harry ran as fast as he could for platform 9 ¾. His tight pants restricted him but he still moved fast as lightning.

_Quidditch really has its advantages _he thought to himself as he raced. He pushed through the barrier just in time to catch the train.

He stopped to catch his breath, dumped his trunk on the ground and got on the train, walking down the cars in search of Ron and Hermione.

As he walked down the cars opening doors, He ran into Malfoy.

_Perfect, just what I need._

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks to stare at The Golden Boy. His arms were tanned from his vacation in America and his scrawny figure was emphasized by the tight black pants and Ramones shirt. A spiked belt hung on his hips and he wore Checkered Vans that protruded from his ankles. Malfoy looked at Harry's face and said nothing. Harry's standard glasses were replaced with contacts. A small, red star tattoo sat on his cheek and he was absolutely covered in piercings. Three hoops sat on Harry's plump lower lip, an eyebrow pierced with menacing barbells and nipple piercings showed through his tight shirt. Malfoy could only stare at the beauty of his enemy.

Harry glared daggers at Malfoy as he pushed past him.

He appeared in the doorway of Ron and Hermione's compartment. Harry's jet black hair fell into his eye and he flicked it away.

"Hey guys!" Harry smiled warmly and grabbed a seat.

Hermione squeaked and Ron's mouth dropped open. Harry simply smiled.

Hermione regained her composure. "What did you do!" She half yelled.

He laughed. "I went to Cambridge with the Dursley's."

She stared open mouthed. Ron chimed in "I think she meant your face…"

"My uncle made me get a job. So I did… At Chameleon. So, what did you guys do?" He tried to get off the topic of his rather shocking appearance.

Ron started to chat about his vacation while Hermione just sat as if someone 'stupefied' her. The train car came to a screeching halt as they pulled into Hogsmede Station.

As they settled in their regular seats in the grand hall, Harry felt as though someone's eyes were following him. He looked around and caught eyes with none other than the Ice Prince. A slow grin spread across his face, making his lip rings more prominent. Draco looked away quickly, his cheeks turning a deep red. Ron looked at Harry who quickly looked to the entrance to the great hall as the first years entered to be sorted.

After the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore stood to address the student body. He cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that many students are getting tired of their traditional robes, as such, we will test out a more open Dress code. Minerva…" he returned to his seat as Professor McGonagall stood to read off the new dress code.

Harry smiled. _This year should be interesting._

**Authors Comments: **This is my first slash so bear with me. I am hoping to bring the love interest between Harry and Draco out in the next chapter. Sorry. There will definitely be slash by at least chapter five. Comments please, and lots of suggestions.

3 Tiffa

P.S. For those of you who aren't in the New England area, Chameleon is a piercing/tattoo parlour in Cambridge MA.


	2. A New Day

The next day Harry emerged from the Gryffindor common room with an air of arrogance. Harry had changed over the summer. A change that no one could have expected. How could the 'Golden Boy' turn out dark?

-flashback-

"Hello, I would like to apply for a job here." Harry said rather awkwardly. He had never even been in a tattoo parlour, let alone gotten a job at one. But he was good with his hands and favoured art over Quidditch, a fact that he liked to keep to himself.

"Hold on. Let me get my boss." The boy at the makeshift counter looked no more than 17. He disappeared through a door and a tattooed man came out. At least sixty Harry thought to himself.

"Do you have a portfolio?" The man asked. Harry handed him a folder full of drawings and sketches. The man flipped through them and looked impressed.

"You're in. But first…" He grabbed a rather large looking needle and a barbell.

-end flashback-

A hush fell over the Great Hall as Harry walked in for breakfast.

Harry flicked his raven black hair out of his face and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He wore rather large boots that made 'thud' noises as he walked. His 'God Save The Queen' wife-beater clung to his scrawny body and his tight dark pants clung to him. He sat down and started to fill his plate with food.

Once again he felt eyes on him. He looked up and locked eyes with Malfoy, but this time Malfoy didn't look away. He smirked as if to say. _I like what you've done_ but Harry glared and continued to eat his breakfast.

A small owl landed in front of him.

_What the…?_

He slowly untied the note from the leg of the bird.

_-Potter_

_I see you had a good summer._

_I always knew you would see that the bad guys are much more fun._

_-Draco_

He flipped the parchment over and quickly scribbled

_Shove it_

He tied the note to the leg of the owl and sent it to Malfoy.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked politely.

"Malfoy's just being a prat." He quickly changed the subject. "What class do we have?"

"Double potions with Slytherin." Ron spat.

Harry grinned.

A/N- Sorry the chapters are so short! Tell me what you think.


End file.
